


Momentum of Desire Pt 4 (Dean POV)

by SaenaLife



Series: Momentum of Desire [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand on throat (no choking), Oral Sex, Oral sex (both receiving), Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, dom!Dean, first time sub, gentle!Dom, reader is called "little girl"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean picked up Y/N in a bar, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts, he had no way of knowing just how distracting she would be. Turns out, they're both craving the same thing and Dean couldn't he happier about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum of Desire Pt 4 (Dean POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Dean Winchester or anything in the Supernatural canon. Everything else is mine.

A/N: This is a continuation of the Dean POV fic [Momentum of Desire Pt 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4743953). It might be a good idea to read that one first, this one jumps right into the action.

*********

“That's my building.”

I did a double-take at the wall behind Y/N and I know my eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when I looked back at her. “Lead the way, sweetheart!” I backed up half a step and had to make myself turn her loose. She felt so fuckin' good in my arms! But the lure of having her naked under me was too much to resist.

Y/N grabbed my hand, grinning up at me, and then she pulled me away from Baby toward the street, walking fast. In a second, I was having to trot to keep up with her. We were at a jog halfway down the sidewalk when she glanced over at me, her face full of laughter and challenge, just before she dropped my hand and broke into a dead run for the front door of the building.

I chuckled and took off after her. Y/N beat me to the entrance, but I caught up with her in the lobby, breathless with running and laughter. I let my momentum carry us forward to the elevator door. Pressing her against it, I slapped one hand on the call button and then kissed Y/N hungrily until the bell chimed. She straightened up as the elevator began to slide open, then walked backward into it, leading me by both hands and smiling up into my eyes. I watched her push the button for 17 and glanced around us.

“Man, I hope this thing's either really fast or really slow!”

Y/N wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing that luscious body against me. “Oh, it's slo-o-ow.” Her smile was wicked.

Already on my way back to her mouth, I grinned. “I can work with that.”

Running my hand into her hair, I grabbed a handful and pulled her head back, ready to go to town on her neck. Before I could, I got distracted by the gigantic smile that stretched itself across her face.

“Somethin' funny?”

It looked like it took effort to open her eyes, but she did, blinking up at me with a look that was a little dazed.

“What? No, not funny. It's just... when you pulled my hair just now, it felt so _good_.”

“You mean, when I did this?” I asked, giving it a gentle pull and watching her eyes close again, her body liquid against mine.

“Yeah, like that...” she murmured, smiling again.

“No one ever pulled your hair before?” I tugged again firmly, just enough to lift her chin a little, curious to see how long it would take her to recover.

She breathed in deep and a little wrinkle began to form between her closed eyes as she tried to focus enough to answer me. Despite the frown, her lips still curved in a way that made me want to kiss her senseless, to push forward and lose myself in her. I knew if I did that, though, I'd regret it. I was beginnin' to suspect that tonight was a rare opportunity and I didn't want to miss out on one second of it.

With a long sighing exhale, Y/N's eyes fluttered open, pupils blown so wide that no color was visible. “Yeah, a couple of times.” I'd forgotten what the question even was and had to think back a sec to follow her. _Hair pulling, that's it._ “But it never felt that good before.” Her voice was low and unsteady, but even as she spoke, she arched up, pressing her breasts hard into my chest, with a tiny movement of her head that asked me to do it again.

I did, for me as much as for her; a slow, strong pull that arched her shoulders over my other arm high on her back. I held her there, admiring the long line of her neck, the way the angle made her racing pulse visible, the smooth skin stretched over her collarbones running down to the shadows between her breasts.

She shuddered, hands tightening on my waist, and I barely caught the one word that drifted between us, hardly louder than a breath.

“Please.”

Holy hell! Who woulda thought the sexy laugh was just the tip of the hot-as-fuck iceberg? If there was anyone alive who could resist this woman, it wasn't me. What I could do was draw it out, build the pleasure up as high as possible before it crashed over both of us. With a deep breath, tryin' to hold onto my control, I lowered my head, landing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the tendon just below her ear. She sucked in a breath and held it, her whole body tense with lust and anticipation, just like mine. I held off for a second, teasin' us both, letting my breath fan out over her neck before lightly biting down, tugging at her with my teeth.

“Dean!” The sound of her sudden cry and the feel of her body surging against me wiped everything else from my mind. I couldn't think of anything past findin' each and every delicate, hidden spot that made her gasp and tremble in my arms.

We stood there for what seemed like a long time (and not long enough) while I explored her jawline and ear and neck until we were both breathing heavy. I was mindlessly following the expanse of skin and pulled back some so I could push the shoulder of her sweater down. Her knees buckled a little at the loss of support and Y/N laughed. The sound was hotter than ever and I tightened my grip on her, my mouth actually watering as I headed for her bare shoulder.

I was barely an inch away when the bell chimed, so I tasted her skin anyway, tearing myself free just in time to get a hand on the door to keep it from closing again. Raising up to look at her, I took a second to enjoy the way her eyes were hazy and distant with lust. She blinked when I brushed my nose up against hers, and came to herself enough to kiss me back, slow and sweet.

I couldn't help making a joke when I stepped back, hopin' I could get her to laugh again. “Seems like I”m always pushin' you up against something or other.”

She didn't laugh, but the smile she sent me as she started to the door was almost as good. “I noticed. In fact, it's my favorite thing about you.” Before I could come up with a sexy response, she beat me to it; I felt her hand glide over my ass, giving it a squeeze as she passed. “So far, anyway.” Damn if she wasn't gonna be the death of me and I was lovin' every bit of it!

We'd have probably gotten into her apartment faster if I hadn't been crowding up against Y/N, but I kinda liked seeing her fumble and lose focus when I slid one hand low over the warm skin of her belly, pulling her back against me while I nibbled on her neck. The feel of her melting against me made me thirsty for more.

“So you want me to push you up against this door, too?” I ground my hard-on against her ass a little for emphasis.

Y/N sighed and shivered, but then stood up straight. “Yes, yes I do, but let's wait until we get on the other side of it.”

Chuckling inside at her response, I rumbled into her ear, “Well then, sweetheart, you better get that door unlocked, or else your neighbors are likely to see a show.” I skimmed my hand south, nice and slow, giving her enough time to open the deadbolt. When she aimed for the doorknob though, I couldn't resist pressing further into the heat between her legs, starting up a subtle grind. Part of me wholeheartedly agreed with the needy whimper that fell from her lips (the part that was rock hard and aching inside my jeans), but tonight was about taking my time.

I couldn't see her face, but she took a deep breath and tried again for the lock. With the way her hips were rocking against my hand, I was impressed as hell when she got it open on the second try.

“Thank fucking _god_!”

Her exasperation made me want to laugh a little, just 'cause I enjoyed every stinkin' thing she did and it was makin' me a little giddy. For a night that started out pretty fucking crap-tastic, this was turning out to be the most fun I'd had in ages.

I followed her close into the apartment, but took a sec while she was shutting the door to get a tight rein on my lust, otherwise this was gonna go a whole lot faster than I wanted it to. I was holding steady when she swiveled to face me with flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. Still, it was all I could manage just to keep from rushing in on her; something about her pulled me in, slow and unstoppable, like fallin' into a gravity well.

Fingers itching to touch her everywhere at once, I forced myself to settle for taking hold of her waist, trying not to squeeze too hard as I leaned forward, staring at the soft, kiss-plump skin of her lips until I was close enough to capture them with my own. It took every bit of control I had, but I kept the kiss slow and deliberate, out-and-out plundering her mouth as slowly as I could manage, trying to lose myself in this moment, this heated give and take between us.

Y/N pressed against my hands, straining to get closer, and my grip tightened, pushing her just slightly against the door. Her hands pulled on the front of my coat and a little moan slipped from her mouth to mine, threatening to send all that restraint right out the window.

Instead, I pulled back, thoughts whirling a little behind what I hoped was a neutral expression while I studied her face. Sure seemed like she had a kinky side, but it was like she didn't even know it. The way she said please, the hair-pulling, how she reacted to good girl - it all made me wonder what else she might like.

I didn't want to get my hopes up that she'd be ready for somethin' a little more intense, but then she looked into my eyes and said in the softest voice, “Dean? Would you... ah... would you put your hand on my throat like you did in the alley?”

It felt like every part of my body shouted _Fuck yeah!_ in response _,_ but luckily my brain was still going strong enough to immediately counter it with _Don't scare her!_ Somehow, I managed to keep all of that under wraps and answer her with something close to a casual tone.

“Shit, Y/N, I'll do anything you want when you ask me like that.” I was proud of how steady my hand was when I lifted it to the smooth skin of her neck, palm across the front, fingers and thumb lined up to either side, gently tilting her face up to me. I swear I felt her pulse jump under my fingers and she pulled in a deep breath and let it out, resting the weight of her jaw in my hand.

There was no resisting that; I _had_ to ask. “Y/N, you ever do any dom-sub scenes?”

Her eyes slid open, but it took a second for her eyes to focus on mine, answering in a voice that was far away and hoarse with desire. “Hmm, no... read about subbing, but never had the chance to try it.”

Damn, this just kept getting better and better! With a deep breath, I took my hand from her throat; I didn't want even a hint of intimidation for this next question.

“Wanna try it now?”

I waited for her answer, knowing that it was a shitload of trust to put In someone she didn't really know, but stupidly hopeful that she'd say yes. I'd be with her any way she wanted, but now that the idea was out there, I wanted to take control so bad I could taste it.

The seconds stretched out until finally, Y/N looked at me and I knew her answer was gonna be yes. Didn't know how she'd say it, though

“Please.”

Pure temptation, that fuckin' word burned into me, heat rolling through my body at the sound of her voice when she knowingly submitted to me for the first time. Images flashed across my mind of everything I wanted to do to her, to give her, and I had to fight to keep from speeding things up. But I wanted to make this the best night of her life and my instincts told me the way to do that was to go slow, make her wait, maybe test the limits of her obedience just a little. This was her first time, after all.

Resolved to do right by her, I knew I had to set some ground rules if I was gonna stand any chance of not screwing this up. “Ok, that'll be the first thing. I don't want you to say please just because you know what it does to me. From now on, the only time I wanna hear you say it is when you _absolutely_ mean it. I'll be able to tell, trust me.”

Licking her lips, Y/N nodded up at me with wide eyes; her voice was a little breathless, but didn't waver when she answered. “I understand.”

She was so perfect in that moment and it sent a flicker of something unfamiliar through me, something fierce and possessive and weirdly tender that I'd never felt before. I couldn't help smiling down at her as I tucked her hair behind her ear, enjoying the softness of her skin under my thumb. “Good girl.”

I swear, it was like she forgot to breathe. Eyes closed and lips parted, she swayed toward me and I felt her body trembling against mine. I gave her a couple seconds, but it seemed like she was maybe gettin' a little overwhelmed.

“Hey, look at me.” I waited until she looked up and I could see some of the tension leave her. “Since this is your first go-round, and we don't really know each other, I'm gonna keep it real simple and easy, nothin' too complicated, nothin' scary.”

“Okay.”

Grazing her cheek, I tried to keep my touch reassuring; not easy when the urge was crowding my brain to forget about control, haul her against me, and just  _take_ what she so willingly offered.

And that was kinda the point here. Every time I go out hunting, I know that no matter how much research I do or how prepared I think I am, there's a fair to middlin' chance the whole thing's gonna go down the toilet one way or another and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Out there, control is an illusion that'll get you killed. But here - holding myself back so I could give Y/N a chance to let it all go for a while, to not have to think about anything besides the pleasure that I was giving her - that was something I _could_ control, and fuck, I really needed to feel that tonight.

So I didn't do anything else, just waited for her to relax enough to nod at me to keep going.

Time for the basics. “Alright then, you get to choose what you call me – Dean or sir – but whichever one it is, I want you to use it when you talk to me. Understand?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Shit, maybe I should have had her call me sir, 'cause the way she said my name was gonna make this all a lot harder. Shoving that thought aside, I already knew what her nickname would be, but I drew out the suspense a little. “And I think I'll call you... little girl.” Her expression told me I'd made the right choice, but I still like hearing it. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, Dean.” Her words were perfectly correct, but her body squirmed against me with small obscene motions that I'm pretty sure she didn't realize she was making.

“Good. Now, I'm in charge; I decide what happens and when. That includes when and how many times you get to come.” I felt the tiniest jolt run through her. Orgasm denial, check. “That's an important one, little girl, remember you don't get to come until I say. Doesn't mean I don't wanna know how you're feeling, though. In fact, the more I hear, the better I like it. You know about traffic lights?”

“Yes, Dean. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go.”

I should have known; she'd been pretty much perfect all night, why would this be any different? “You're such a good little girl for me already.” The whimper she let loose at my words went straight to the root of my cock. I studied her face hopefully, trying to decide if now was the time to pick up the pace. When she whimpered again, I could see that while she (and I) might want things to go faster, that wasn't what she needed, not this time. For her sake, I could wait.

“Soon, little girl, I'm gonna take good care of you. There's just one more thing I want you to remember. You're trustin' me here, but I'm trustin' you, too. I'll be looking out for you, and checkin' in if I think it might be too much, but I gotta know that you'll damn well use those traffic lights if you need to. You gonna do that?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Dean.”

“Good girl. I think that's plenty to begin with. Now...” With a deep breath, I forced myself to step back, taking on the role we'd both agreed I should have. “... let's get started.”

When Y/N started to follow me, I gently pushed her back against the door and I could see understanding dawn in her eyes as she obediently stayed put. I didn't go far, just enough that her breath on my face wasn't tempting me to kiss the living daylights out of her. Stripping out of my jacket, I let my eyes roam over every inch of her and damn, she looked good enough to eat. _Lucky that's already on the agenda, then._ Chuckling internally at my own wit, I kept a straight face, dragging my gaze over her, loving the way her already stiff nipples stood out even more when I looked at them. She stayed silent, but began to shift a little against the door, hips tilting up to me in unconscious invitation. Looking into her eyes, I could clearly see her willingness and her need to please me; that told me it was time for the next step.

“Clothes. Off. Now.”

With a sharp exhale and a nod of her head, she toed off her shoes, hands moving to unfasten her jeans. Wasting no time, she pushed everything down and kicked it away to join the jacket and bag she'd dropped next to the door. I kept close enough that bits of her kept brushing against bits of me and it was distracting us both in the best possible way, adding fuel to a fire that was already burning pretty fuckin' hot. I knew I couldn't let her see what she was doing to me, so I did my best, but she was really putting my poker face to the test.

Luckily, she couldn't see my expression when she pulled the sweater up over her head and her breasts pushed against me; it would have given up the game for sure. When the contact brought a low moan from her lips, for a half second I thought the sound came from me. All I could think about was how incredible it was to take her on this journey for the first time, about how I wanted to give her everything she didn't know she wanted yet.

Getting a firmer grip on my reactions, I waited for the last bit of clothing to come off. It was a good thing I braced myself, because she did it again, arching against me, not trying very hard to actually unfasten the clasp, so that I could feel the lace of her bra and the scrape of her nipples through my washed-thin tee. Couldn't let her get away with that for long, no matter how much fun it was.

“Little girl, don't dawdle now.”

She lifted her eyes to mine and I could see the unspoken apology in them as she unhooked the bra and dropped it to the floor. She obviously got the point; no need to make a big deal out of it.

“Good. Now raise your arms for me, little girl, up over your head.”

“Yes, Dean.” Her voice shook a little when she answered, but she didn't hesitate, lifting her hands to the door above her. The way she looked, stretched out there against the door, tits heaving as she waited for whatever came next, fuck man, I just had to get closer. This time, I let myself enjoy the feel of her nipples against my chest and the soft skin of her waist under my hands, but no more than that for the time being. Well, that and the taste of her mouth, aggressive, almost wild against mine.

I could feel her straining, but not against my hold on her, not really. It was more like her body was fightin' her mind for control and and from second to second, it was anyone's guess which would win. Her breath started coming in hot gasps against my lips and the tension poured off of her in waves.

Time to remind her that she could relax, that I was there to take care of her. Softly, I laid my hand across her neck, just resting the weight there while I kissed her. It was like I interrupted a feedback loop or something; right away, she smoothed out, lost the frantic edge that had been creeping in, and settled into really kissing me back with concentration and focus.

I enjoyed the hell out of that for a bit before deciding to change up the tempo again. At least that's what I told myself I was doing, but it was mostly just an excuse to finally begin exploring her naked skin. I desperately wanted to continue what I'd started in the elevator, so I left her mouth, nibbling and tasting my way down her neck. I slid my hand up, dragging over her rib cage to lift and squeeze the soft flesh of her breast, loving the way she filled my hand.

Anticipating her reaction, I pinched and rolled her nipple and when she arched into me, moaning, I was more than ready. Pushing my hips hard into hers, I pinned her to the door, biting back my own groan at the pressure on my cock. Carefully masking the affect she was having on me, I let my eyes drift over her, taking in all the little signs of her surrender to the moment, workin' out my next moves. I lost track for a second, looking down at where I could just see the fringe of her hair crushed against my belt, picturing both of us naked and in motion.

“Little girl, you look so good, I just gotta have a taste.” Shit, I was lucky my voice didn't break on that line, she had me so keyed up. Dropping my head, I licked her nipple into my mouth, teasing it a little with my teeth before sucking gently at first, then harder and harder as her voice rose above me. I know it's crazy, but I always had this idea that every woman's nipples taste a little different and hers were sweet, with a tinge of tartness, like the faintest flavor of heavily-sugared grapefruit. Fuckin' delicious is what she was and it was only the thought of seeing exactly how many flavors I could discover that had me moving on.

Never lifting my mouth from her skin, I knelt in front of her, licking and nibbling at her belly (hint of orange and vanilla there). I knew she'd wanna open her legs for me. Hell, I wanted her to open 'em, too! But it wasn't right yet, it wasn't time. I'd never be able to resist the temptation to rush things, which'd be a damn shame. So I made sure to get a good grip on her knees, holding them tight together. I looked up and the sight of her - flushed and naked, hands still obediently over her head - for a second, I thought that was the thing that was gonna break me. Still not sure how I managed to pull it together and keep things moving.

“If those hands fall below your shoulders or your knees open, it all stops. Got it?”

She gave a shaky nod, but I needed to hear her say it.

“Speak up, little girl.”

“Yes, Dean, whatever you say.”

God, the sound of those words comin' outta her mouth! More than ever, I wanted to do right by her, reward her trust in me. “Good girl.” The praise was automatic, uncalculated, but damn if it wasn't exactly right anyway. She sighed heavily and I could feel her thigh muscles tense and tremble. Squeezing and massaging my way up over her ass, I let myself get lost in the soft give of her flesh under my fingers and the strength I could feel underneath.

The heat and scent of her arousal, just inches from my face, was startin' to cloud my mind. Blocking out everything except that one rational voice in my head - _go slow, go slow, go slow_ \- I opened her up a little, until I could see her clit nestled just below her hair, dark pink and already glistening, waiting for me.

Her whole body shifted the tiniest bit toward me and I looked up at the low sound that escaped her.

“Keep those knees closed.”

Eyelashes brushed her cheeks below a tiny frown of concentration and her voice was tight with the effort to obey. “Yes, Dean.”

“And don't come unless I say.” I kept my eyes trained on her face, picking my moment.

“No, Dean, I wo...” _Now._

Still watching her expression, I pressed the flat of my tongue against her, enfolding the rigid little bud with a firm, relaxed pressure. She sucked in a breath, jaw dropping open as the frown intensified. The taste of her filled my mouth, and - _shit, fuck, too much!_ \- I had to freeze or else I was gonna shoot my wad right then. I'd been holding back for what seemed like hours already; the sight and sound and taste all at once pushed me right up to the edge.

After a couple seconds of clenching everything I had to keep from losing it, I managed to refocus enough to open my eyes and look at her again as I started moving. I wound her up a little with easy circles on her clit before diving deep as I could, exploring every ridge and hollow I could reach without opening her legs.

High little whimpers began to float through the air, muffled by the bottom lip caught between her teeth, and I lapped up the fresh rush of arousal that flowed over my tongue. Every woman tasted different here, too, but thank god, they all tasted like pussy!

Everything else dropped away; I even forgot about my aching cock, I was so focused on taking her just far enough and no farther. The whole world narrowed down to the roll and surge of her body above me, the salt-tang of her silky flesh under my mouth, the rising tide of her voice filling my ears with her cries. I kinda think moments like that are a little bit what surfing must be like - you gotta get in tune with a primal force, let your instincts lead you a little, shift and adjust to keep from crashing down too soon. Then you ride the crest of that wave for as long as you can.

My ears pricked up when words started pourin' from her mouth, hardly a pause between them.

“Fuck Deaan please Dean fuck _need_ it ...”

I'd been waiting for that. Sitting back a little, I could feel the way her hips wanted to follow my mouth and when I looked up, she was staring down at me with the biggest, saddest, _please-give-me-what-I-want_ look I've ever seen. Damn, Sammy's puppy dog eyes got nothin' on Y/N when she wants to come! Lucky for me, I didn't have make myself resist, 'cause I already had something in mind for her.

“You're doing so good, little girl! So obedient and sweet, maybe I should reward you and let you come.”

The sound she made was so full of heartfelt agreement that it made me smile. I love a woman who doesn't hold back lettin' me know how she feels!

“You want that, huh? Alright, then, here we go, keep those legs closed and you can go ahead and let loose on this one.”

I ramped it up faster this time, pushed her a little harder, until she was practically vibrating with the tension. Finally, I gave her that one whisper of extra pressure that sent her over the edge, but then I pulled back quick. I wanted her to come, sure, but not too hard and not too long. Just enough to keep her hungry.

Reveling in the sound of her moaning cries, I focused on her face, wanting to see that expression again. Just then, I felt her knees give way under the force of her orgasm and had to scramble to my feet, supporting her against the door. Her body bucked and pushed, trying to gain more friction than I'd given her, and she ground her pussy against the front of my jeans before I could think of evading her. The sheer damn pleasure of it punched the air from my lungs, and the strength of the urge to ditch the scene and just _fuck her_ was almost overwhelming. I'd done the dom thing more than once, but I'd come closer to losing control more with Y/N tonight than all those other times put together. Gritting my teeth, I put some distance between her and my cock, and waited for her to settle down enough to hear me. Pitching my voice low and hot, I let loose with the filthiest, truest words I could come up with, knowing it would send her pulse racing again before she really had a chance to settle.

“God, little girl, you taste so good! And the sounds you made were so fuckin' hot, I just wanted to push your legs open and fuck you with my tongue, see if I could make you scream even louder. But then I remembered, I get to play with you all I want. So if I wanna slide my cock into that slick pussy of yours right now, I can do it. Can't I, little girl?”

“Yes, Dean.”

I was right; her voice quivered with arousal and need, but there was something else there, too. Expectation. She thought she knew what was coming next, that I was finally going to fill her up with my cock, give her what she thought she needed. I could see that what she really needed, though, was to be kept off balance for a little while longer. Pushing away from the door, and ignoring the slight chill where her hot skin had been pressed against me, I moved back, keeping my face impassive.

“Go into the bedroom.”

“Yes, Dean.”

Lowering her arms, Y/N moved past me, headed to a door across the room. I took a deep breath, steeling myself before I followed her, knowing I was gonna need every ounce of willpower I had left in me to make sure this played out right. When I got to her room, she was standing there at the end of the bed, waiting patiently with her eyes lowered. I get that the whole “downcast gaze” thing is pretty common in submission, but it never set right with me. I like to look a person in the eyes, so I got in close to her and waited for her to look up at me.

“Undress me.”

I recognized my mistake the second her eyes lit up as she started to reach out. If I didn't find a way to rein her in a little, her enthusiasm was gonna get the better of both of us.

“Not so fast, little girl. Take your time and be careful, because I have one rule here. I want you to get me completely naked without touching my skin at all, and I mean _at all_. Think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Her fingers danced over my ribs as she gathered up the fabric of my tee and I had to hide the shiver that ran over me, redirecting the movement into a bend forward so she could pull the shirt off. I gotta hand it to Y/N, she was careful, managing to get everything off without once making contact with skin, including my jockies (to my relief and disappointment). Her hair tickled across my thighs as she tossed the last bit of clothing to the side and I shivered looking down at her.

I just couldn't get over how perfect she was, kneeling in front of me, eyes wide and dark as they tracked up my body, stopping on my cock for one long breath, before rising to meet my fascinated stare.

“Please.” So perfect! The word was barely a whisper, but I felt her breath on my skin and everything in me tightened at the sensation. Gathering my wits as best I could, I forced myself to respond, to keep going.

“Please what, little girl?”

Licking her lips, Y/N's eyes dropped again to stare at the flushed head in front of her that bobbed with every beat of my heart. “Please, Dean, let me suck your cock! I want to taste you!”

Fighting to keep the strain out of my voice, I answered. “How can I resist such pretty begging coming from such a pretty mouth?” Not sure if it was for her benefit or mine, I ran a hand into her hair and tugged a little, feeling the heat in my veins rise a couple of degrees at the way her body softened and leaned into my hand. “Alright, little girl, you go ahead and put that pretty mouth to use, but only your mouth. No hands.”

“I understand, Dean, thank you.”

Without being told, she folded her arms behind her back and I wished there were some way to burn the image of her like that into my brain, because I couldn't ever remember seeing anything sexier in my life. When she leaned forward, I braced myself, but it didn't make a damn bit of difference when she started off by dragging her tongue over my balls. I froze, hands clenched into fists as she began to drag her open lips over my cock, pressing here, licking there, until my skin felt fiery and I thought the teasing was gonna drive me crazy.

When she finally opened her mouth over me - the hot wet slide of her surrounding my cock, the slick patterns her tongue traced on my skin, the pulsing pleasure when she took me deep and swallowed around me - it all made me really doubt, for the first time, whether I was going to be able to hold myself back until the right moment. With a groan, I tried to ride the sensation without giving into it, but I felt myself getting carried away. Needing something to anchor me, I drove my hands into her hair, just holding on for as long as possible while the bliss washed over me.

All of a sudden, she picked up the pace, her muffled moans growing louder even as she sucked harder, drawing all of me down to my center, to my cock in her mouth and the unbelievable pleasure thudding through my system. Knowing that I was on the verge of pouring out into her, I risked one more second, needing to see her face. Dragging open my eyes, I just managed to register her expression of eager passion before I had to pull away.

She looked up at me in confusion. “Dean?”

“It's alright.” Pulling her hands from behind her, I helped Y/N to her feet and took her into my arms, trying to catch my breath, but the feel of her naked body against mine wasn't making it easy. “Fuck, little girl, your mouth is incredible! If I let you go any more, I'd have to wait to feel your cunt squeezing down on my cock when you come.” I didn't really have any doubt, but I like to be sure of my reception, so I skimmed one hand between us and drew a slow line up through her soaking pussy, circling her clit once or twice while I spoke. “And I don't wanna wait anymore, do you?”

Her hands clutched at my shoulders and her answer was nearly lost in a moaning gasp. “No, Dean.”

One last hungry kiss, and then I turned her to face the bed, bending to talk low into her ear. “Lay down there while I put on a rubber and then, little girl, then I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so good...”

Impatient now that I was so close to being able to lose myself in her, I turned and reached for my jeans and the condom that was in the back pocket. I was already slipping it into place when I turned back to the bed, but the sight of Y/N stopped me short.

She was laid out on the bed, skin flushed and eyes heavy as she stared at me. The slight, steady movement of her fingers between her legs drew my eye and though her hand blocked most of my view, I could still see her arousal smeared over her thighs, slick and shining.

For a half second, she was everything I'd ever wanted in the world and I was ready to dive in. But then I remembered - the scene. Her _first_ scene, in fact. Didn't matter how much I ached to sink into her hot, soft flesh, now was not the time for shortcuts.

“Did I tell you to do that, little girl?” I could hardly believe the words were coming out of my mouth even as I said them, all the time thinking I should get a medal or a sainthood or _something_ for holding back.

She froze and her eyes went big and round. “No, Dean, I'm sorry.”

I could see she was nervous, which was okay at this point in the game, but I didn't want her scared or anything. I laid a calming hand on her leg and kept my voice relaxed.

“I know you didn't mean to disobey me, little girl, but the thing is, this only works if there's consequences. So I'm gonna have to punish you, at least a little.”

She made an effort to settle, but there was still anxiety in her face. I know from personal experience that the not-knowing is the worst part, so I didn't make her wait.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna make the punishment fit the crime. Since you couldn't keep your hands off of my pussy – because it is _mine_ at the moment, isn't it, little girl?” I felt a rush of possessiveness and had to hear her say it.

“Yes, Dean.”

 _Yeah_ , _just like that_. “So now I want you to play with it, work it over, get yourself right up to the very edge of coming, and then I want you to stay there until I say you can stop. Are we clear, little girl?”

“Yes, Dean.” Her voice was steadier now, but I was pushing her to a new level. Time to check in and make sure we weren't hitting any limits.

“And what's your color?”

“It's green, Dean.”

“Okay, then, get started.” Watching her slowly reach one hand between her legs, I had to take a firm hold of my cock to make sure I didn't jump the gun. Smiling to let her know the joke was on me, I went on. “The bitch of it is that this is punishing me as much as you, because now we _both_ have to wait.”

She didn't answer, except to let out a breathless little cry as her fingers slid over her clit. Her legs were still mostly closed, though, and I wanted to see what I was missing.

“Open those legs, little girl, I want to see that pretty pussy. Bet it's as pretty as your mouth.”

Without hesitation, her legs dropped wide and I think I forgot how to breath for a minute. I took it all in, mesmerized - the way her fingers slipped back and forth, caressing and exploring the folds that were flushed deep red; the delicate glide of two fingertips in circles over the firm bud of her clit, slow at first but getting faster; the arch of her back while the muscles of her thighs clenched and trembled with the effort not to come. Drifting my eyes up her body, I saw that her other hand was massaging her breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple.

“I was so right, little girl.” Looking up, I saw her shudder and bite down on her bottom lip at the sound of my voice. Enjoying the effect on her, I went on, knowing the words didn't matter much. “You really do have a beautiful pussy and watching you play with yourself is so fucking hot!”

A soft, pleading whine broke from the back of her throat.

“Are you close, little girl? Do you wanna come so bad you can taste it? Tell me.”

The frown of determined concentration did nothing to hide the flashes of pleasure that streaked across her face, and none of it changed at all as words started to pour out of her.

“Fuck, yes, Dean! I want to come, I'm so close, please let me come, Dean, I want it so bad...”

The sound of her begging was it; no one could be expected to resist that.

“Damn, little girl, I can't wait anymore!”

I knelt between her thighs, watching the careful patterns she was tracing over her pussy, knowing that she was just barely hanging on. I kinda knew how she felt. One last little tease and then I'd give her what we both wanted. Gripping my cock, I ran the head through her pussy lips a couple of times, just below her slowly working fingers, thinking it would ramp her up just that little bit more. It might have, but I didn't notice, 'cause the feel of her hot slick, even through the condom, sent a prickling flare of heat over my skin that gathered at the base of my cock, tickling ripples of pleasure that urged me forward. 

I didn't want to drop the ball this close to the end zone and knowing just how close we both were to going off, I put everything I had into goin' as slow as fucking possible. Holding myself over her so that we only had that one point of contact, I started to push forward. As I felt the wet heat of her cunt open to welcome my cock, we both groaned and tensed even more, teetering on the edge.

Somehow, I managed to open my eyes and saw that both of her hands were clutching at the mattress, when at least one of them should have been busy somewhere else. Rules are rules, after all.

Against every instinct in my body, I stopped moving. “I didn't tell you to stop, little girl.”

“I can't, Dean, I'm too close!”

I just looked at her, weighing the truth of her words. She rushed on in the face of my silence (which, to be honest, was half because I was still trying not to pound mindlessly into her).

“You told me not to come and I want to be a good girl for you...” I felt myself twitch inside her at that. “... but if I touch myself when you push your cock...” Y/N lost her place for a second, “... um, it'll be too much, I won't be able to stop I want to be good Deanpleasedon'tmakemebebad...”

“Hush, sweetheart, it's ok, you _are_ a good girl, best I've seen, and I know you can do this one last thing for me. How about you just keep going until I'm all the way in, just hold on that long, and then I'll let you come all you want. Can you do that? For me?”

She stared up at me and I could see the trust in her eyes. God knows how I'd earned that, but it sent a pang through my chest, made me ready to do anything to keep from failing her, maybe even relent on this one last command. Before I could say anything though, she trailed her hand back down and I felt her fingertips brush against my half-buried cock as she began to softly stroke herself. The small whimper that escaped her hit me hard, but then her voice nearly knocked me off the rails.

“Yes, Dean.”

I groaned, and I knew the sound was needy, but I couldn't help it. The mask of control was starting to slip and I didn't have the spare energy to try to keep it going. “Fuck, you are _so_ good...”

Somehow, I managed to bury myself to the hilt inside her without giving into the need shouting through my veins, the need to take everything that was laid out so temptingly below me _right fuckin' now_. Because I knew too much of her skin against mine would send me out of control, I was balanced above her, the only points of contact the heated silk of her thighs against my hips and the tight, fluttering velvet of her pussy wrapped around my cock. I could see that she was just barely hangin' on and with the rhythmic brushes of her hand tickling low on my belly, I wasn't in much better shape.

"You can stop now, little girl." My throat felt thick, clogged up and hoarse with the hunger for her that was letting me know it wasn't going to be put off much longer.

With a small, grateful sound, Y/N dropped her hand limply to the side, eyes closed, chest heaving a little as she struggled to take regular, controlled breaths. She seemed completely lost in her own world, but when I carefully lowered myself so that my elbows rested next to her shoulders and our bodies were pressed together, her arms came up to wrap around me.

“I'm so proud of you, you did so good!” I pressed a soft kiss to her lips."Alright, little girl,” I pushed forward that last fraction to give her the pressure I knew she needed, “come for me!"

She didn't make a sound, but her whole body seized up against me, all of those muscles she'd been holding relaxed through sheer force of will straining tight all at once. Head thrown back, she arched up into me, shoving her hips hard into mine as I felt the slight sting of her short nails digging into my shoulders blades. Her cunt pulsed and clenched around me, drawing me into the vortex with her.

“Shit,” I muttered, freezing up. No way in _hell_ I was gonna pop off now when I only just got to feel her on my cock! I'd just about talked myself back from that edge when her strained voice slipped between us through gritted teeth.

“Stay...” Before I could figure what she meant, one hand fell to my ass, pulling me even deeper as her hips rocked back and forth in small motions. Another word fell free. “Please...” Oh hell, she wasn't making it easy on me! Hearin' that word now was gasoline on a bonfire; it made me wanna just let the heat burn me up.

But I could tell what she was asking for, even before she started repeating it. So I pulled away a little, then pushed back in before any of her pleasure could fade, grinding slow and deep, making sure to angle my pubic bone over her clit with every shifting motion.

Her words became gasps and moans, sharp little cries that sent jolts through me. “Fuck, Dean, yes!” Turned out I was lucky she wanted to start like that, kinda low impact, 'cause I wouldn't have lasted any other way, not with how she felt and looked and sounded underneath me. When she started to beg me for more, I resisted as long as I could, wanting to delay the inevitable.

Almost without realizing it, though, I found myself picking up the pace. The feel of her, the way she held nothing back from me - it was drowning out everything else, overriding every other thought I had. In no time, there was nothing in my world except the mind-bending bliss I was feeling and the animal drive to push her higher and higher, to make her scream with pleasure, because of _me_.

“So fuckin' good, little girl, you feel so good on my cock...”

Words were gone then, my body tightening in waves punctuated by the muted thud of our hipbones meeting as I plunged into her, deeper and faster all the time, until the heat flooded out of me in throbbing pulses. I groaned, my hips stuttering to a halt, cock buried in her depths. In the grips of one of the most intense orgasms of my life, I felt her lurch against me as she hit another crest. She writhed and shuddered under me, her cunt clamping down over and over, pulling a spike of pleasure from every cell in my body out through my cock.

“Y/N!” Her name fell from my lips as the ecstasy blasted through me, at the same time that she let loose with the scream I'd been craving.

Doing what I could to keep from crushing her, I dropped my forehead to her shoulder and tried to catch my breath, which was about the only thing I was capable of at that moment. Eventually, I managed to get two brain cells to bounce off each other and make enough of a spark for me to actually move again. Raising my head, I grinned to see the utterly peaceful, sated smile on her face as she lay there, drowsing with her eyes closed.

I couldn't resist leaning down to taste her mouth again, in what started out to be a gentle kiss, but warmed up fast with the leftover endorphins still roaming free. Her hands were in my hair when I reluctantly pulled away to smile down at her before moving to the edge of the bed and getting rid of the condom.

It'd be a hell of an understatement to say that my legs were shaky when I made my way into the bathroom., but I managed not to trip on the way. I filled a glass I found there with water and drank it down. Refilling it, I headed back out to the bed, nudging Y/N a little when I climbed in.

“No goin' to sleep yet, sweetheart, you're not quite done. Here, drink this.”

Looking like she was moving through molasses, Y/N dragged herself up to sit propped against the pillows, pulling the sheet to her chest before taking the glass from me with a sleepy smile. I studied her as she drank.

“So how ya feeling? Anything you wanna talk about?” The scene had been pretty mellow, but you can't just assume everything's cool, especially with a first-timer.

Setting down the empty glass, her grin was near blinding. “I. Feel. Fan _tas_ tic.” She shook her head, chuckling a little. “That was just so much better, so much more than I ever imagined! I've never felt that way before, but I know I want to feel it again.”

Breathing a little easier, I slid an arm around her shoulders, inviting her to settle against me, and she snuggled right up, resting her head on my chest with one hand at my waist. “First off, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much; I'd have hated to be the only one who got bowled over tonight.” I pressed a kiss to the top of her head in a rush of fondness and hoped she didn't think it was too sentimental. It was time for some practical advice anyway. “I don't wanna be a buzz-kill, but I need to make sure that you're gonna be careful after this. Don't go thinking every scene is gonna go like this one did. When you start looking for a dom, you make sure you know what you want and you put them under a microscope if you have to, to make sure they're not playin' a different game.” This wasn't helping; I kept picturing her as a little baby fawn sub wandering innocently into the wolves' den of doms. The solution came to me in a flash of genius. “No, you know what? When you've got a serious candidate, you give me a call and _I'll_ put them under a microscope.”

At first she giggled. Then she chuckled. And guffawed. Finally, she was laughing so hard, she snorted. Somehow, the way she was laughing, smiling into my eyes (when hers weren't squeezed shut with tears of mirth leaking out the corners), one hand settled over the top of mine where my grip had grown protectively tight on her arm - she was saying without words that she appreciated the offer very much in the spirit it was given, but no thank you, she'd be fine on her own. Even if she hadn't been so clear with the nonverbal communication, the sound of her laughter reminded me of everything I'd seen of her tonight, starting at the bar and ending with her warm and soft here in my arms, and I knew she was a woman who could take care of herself.

“Alright, alright, don't give yourself a hernia!” I complained, grumpy-voiced through a smile.

She settled enough to stretch up and give me a brief kiss, lips curved against held-back hilarity. “You really are a knight in shining armor, aren't you Dean?”

Now I was laughing. “What me? No fuckin' way! I'm bad to the bone, sweetheart.”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, “I don't suppose a hardened character like you would consider staying the night?”

“You kidding? I was gonna ask if you minded me hanging around. Don't want you here alone in case you hit a subdrop.” It had never happened to me, but I've seen some friends go through rough times with it. Not on my watch!

“Bad to the bone, indeed.” Y/N wasn't laughing anymore, but she might as well have been. She reached across me to turn off the bedside lamp and we settled into the quiet darkness wrapped around each other. Her voice was sleepy as it drifted through the hushed patter of spring rain on the windowpanes. “Maybe tomorrow morning, we can have a go at each other without all the rules.”

She might actually _be_ perfect. “Sweetheart, you read my mind!”

“Good night, Dean. And thank you, for everything.”

“Believe me, Y/N, it was my pleasure!” I dropped another kiss to her sweet-smelling hair. “G'night, sweetheart, sleep well.”

*********

Start the Reader POV version of this fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665258)...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Loved it? Hated it? I want to hear it all. :)


End file.
